Historia Reiss vs Asuna Yuuki
Prelude Battle of the Determined. Will Historia Land another major kill or will it finally be the day Asuna reigns supreme? Interlude Ike: Some characters are good, they just manage to plat second fiddle the entire storyline in terms of combat skill. Nova: One such character is Historia Reiss, the daughter of the King and determined fighter Ike: Another is...Asuna Asuna plays second fiddle? Seriously? Damnit Nova that isn't how it works! Nova: Yes it is! That guy who complains is Ike, call me Nova Ike: We are going to analyze these two "Second Fiddles" to see who would win a death battle Nova: Because Asuna could totally beat Sinon Ike: Shut up Historia Reiss Ike: Humanity was plagued by corruption behind the walls, the Reiss family truly controlling the strings... Nova: During the Uprising led by Commander Erwin, all but one were eventually slain. That one is Historia Reiss Ike: Historia is the smallest of the 104th Cadet corps and ranked 10th in the class. She is proficient in titan killing. Nova: For her size she is very impressive in Hand-to-Hand combat--- wait we are doing this out of order Ike Ike: What? Son of a bitch! Backstory...Historia was the illegitimate child of Rod Reiss. She was given the Alias 'Krista Lenz' and forced to live away from the rest. Nova: Childhood Yada yada yada. She joined the 104th Cadets to serve humanity in defeating the titans. Ike: She was determined to serve humanity and graduated 10th, being a top skilled trainee. Nova: Unfortunately for the sake of this battle, not much is known about her contribution to the Battle of Frost. She did help with Mikasa's plan to storm HQ Ike: She also plays little role in the 57th Expedition, but then becomes a more major character. Nova: During the Clash of the Titans arc she helped with the containment of Ymir and return to the walls. During this time she reveals her identity as Historia. They return to the walls. Ike: Finally uprising arc! During the Uprising the first contained Eren and Rod Reiss attempted to convince her to eat Eden and obtain the Coordinate. However at the last second she refused his plan. Nova: Rod was less than happy with this and she just outright fought and killed him. Largest known titan shifter, just killed it. Power grab possibly? She became Queen therafter Ike: That is by far her most impressive feat, however her skill with the 3-Dimensional Mobility Gear and Titan slaying prowess help combat her foes. *Historia using 3DMG* Nova: She is proficient in hand to hand combat as well as possessing impressive strength, being able to throw the much larger Rod Reiss Ike: She's not to be underestimated, that's for sure. Even without titan shifting she's a threat. Nova: Her weaknesses include her lack of a personality as well as her lack of damage survival. Still wouldn't want to piss her off Ike: No shit Sherlock! Asuna Yuuki Ike: Once upon a ---Nope not doing it! The year was 2025, and many had been locked in the virtual reality game Sword Art Online Nova: Damn it Ike! That would have sounded amazing! Asuna was one such character, her life had been avoiding her parents, but she was sheltered due to her parents being rich people Ike: Goddamn rich people... anyways even though Asuna was new to gaming at first, her natural skill helped her quickly adapt and she rose to become Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, most powerful guild in SAO Nova: If you're done monologueing...done? Ok, good. She became known as The Lightning Flash due to her insane speed with the rapier. Also, she learned how to cook Ike: Last bit doesn't matter. She was on par with Kirito in skill and actually sacrificed herself in the final battle, but because this is anime and she's Kirito's partner, bullwhip logic saved her... not that anyone complaining. Nova: Afterwards her parents arranged her into an a marriage with Su---''' Ike: Enough. We don't talk about that plot arc, its 100% unadulterated nope. 'Nova: Fine, fine. In ALO Asuna became a skilled magic caster with flight. She helped in claiming Holy Sword Excalibur ---' Ike: Sinon did most of the work but yeah. '''Nova: I knew you shipped kinon! Ike: I don't! Anyways after that she allied with Yuuki Konno, and helped them clear a boss with a team of 7. However, Yuuki died, and gave the skill to Asuna. *Asuna vs Yuuki fight* Nova: That's it so far. Asuna's main weapon is the Lambert Light, a one-handed rapier. Ike: Her flight is also a factor and she has insane skill with the Rapier. Her most notable skills however, are the sword skills. One in particular. Nova: Mother's Rosario is an insanely fast-hitting sword skill that strikes 11 times and causes immense damage and is her most powerful attack Ike: She also has the capability to heal part way through a battle via magic, which can somewhat cover one of her major weaknesses. Her durability, she can't take many hits. Nova: She has a short temper, which is another major weaknesses. Ike: Regardless, still a force to be reckoned with... Ike: Combatants set? Good. Nova: Is it time for a death battle? Ike: You can bet your ass it is. Nova: DEATH BATTLE TIME! Death Battle! Rumour had it that a PKer hid in this canyon, even in a game that wasn’t a death game, Asuna still hated player killers. No mercy only brutality they had. She would slay them, slay the person that caused a reign of terror. People avoided this region like the plague, no, the plague was preferable to this place. This was a death sentence. Asuna approached the cliffs edge, and looked over. There wasn’t a sign of anyone nearby, there wasn’t many places to hide, not in this area at least, a few ledges and boulders, a couple of tree’s and…She realized she was standing in front of a ledge with her back to it, she could be an idiot sometimes. She heard something similar to a zip-line and turned as someone tried to strike her, obviously the player-killer. She drew her Rapier and the person, a small blonde girl, pulled off her attack and landed in front of her. Historia analyzed her opposition, noting her poise with the Rapier. She certainly would be a challenge, hell they were both challenges to each other. FIGHT “Well would you look at that? A player-killer, a filthy scumbag,” Asuna spat out in spite. Historia responded,” You want to kill me? Good luck” Historia ran at Asuna and they engaged in close range battle. Asuna used a sword skill but surprisingly Historia managed to keep up, and she went on the offensive. Historia then watched as one of her blades snapped, to which she kept fighting. Asuna then snapped the other blade, and the scout tore the Rapier out of her hand and it skidded on the floor. Historia put away her handles for her blade and punched Asuna straight in the shoulder. Asuna fought back, but Historia easily overpowered her. She kicked Asuna in the shin and Asuna cried out in pain, Asuna knew something had to change, fast. The Queen of Humanity picked up Asuna and threw her off the side of the canyon. “I warned you,” Historia yelled over the ledge. Suddenly Asuna shot back up wings glowing, and flew to grab her Rapier. As she did that Historia drew more blades from her 3DMG. Asuna grabbed her blade and flew back towards Historia. She used her gear and moved over the canyon. Asuna pursued and got stabbed by one of the grappling ropes and Historia flew towards Asuna, they crossed blades. Historia released the hook, and spun, turning to attack and released an insane burst of gas from her 3DMG to attack. Asuna countered Historia’s attack and they wounded each other. Historia spun back and waited a minute, before spinning towards Asuna in a spiral of steel. As Asuna looked back she got slashed with the blades and got knocked back, and Historia flung her blades at Asuna, but the Lightning Flash dodged both of them. “I thought PKers didn’t know how to fight!” Asuna yelled. Historia laughed, “Of course I can fight I have been through unfathomable hell!” Asuna responded ,”Welcome to the damn club!” Historia retrieved another set of blades from her set and landed on the cliffs edge, hoping to draw the battle back to the ground. Asuna approached the ledge, and landed, her wings needed to rest. She aimed her sword at Historia, both had been somewhat battered by each other, yet neither was on the verge of defeat. Historia attacked Asuna, but she blocked with her Rapier. Asuna activated her sword skill, but Historia flipped and dodged. Historia swung her swords down, leaving two gashes across her. Asuna then stabbed and gashed the scout’s shoulder, and then as she activated Mother’s Rosario, Historia did a back flip and attached to a tree, she spun around she slashed diagonally across and let loose one of her swords, spearing Asuna. She attached to a nearby tree before rapidly moving and retrieving her blade. Asuna was forced to reactivate her wings due to the force of the attack. Asuna cast a heal spell now, she was barely alive. Her health regenerated and she launched herself at Historia. She jabbed her Rapier but Historia spun out of the way, slashing her in the back with one of her swords. Asuna turned and flew full-speed at Historia, who fired a grappling hook right behind Asuna. They sped towards one another and locked blades for a moment, but Historias shattered and they both kept moving. Historia stopped and drew more blades, refusing defeat forevermore. Asuna turned and laughed, this was certainly a tougher fight than she imagined. She held her Rapier up in a more defensive position and cautiously approached. Historia was moving rather quickly towards Asuna, both blades held up in an offensive position. They locked blades and fought sparodically while doing dodges to avoid each other’s attacks. Historia would follow more of a slash pattern while asuna a stab, which is unsurprising given their weapons. Asuna activated a weak sword skill and attacked, Historia swung to deflect. The blades locked for moments, and again the steel blades shattered, and Asuna’s rapier was pushed away from barraging Historia. Historia drew her second to last pair of blades and ran down a ledge, Asuna started to follow. As the ledge got narrower Asuna struggled to walk down the ledge, And Saw more frequent columns of rock, giving Asuna a distinct disadvantage. Historia user her 3DMG to land on a taler one near the center and she stood there, seemingly waiting for Asuna. “One final skirmish, to end it all!” Historia screamed at Asuna. Asuna was perplexed, “What are you talking about?” Historia didn’t respond, and Asuna flew towards her. As Asuna faced down Historia, she activated her gear and zipped to a near pedestal and swung to attack, striking Asuna. She followed the same attack pattern two more time with success before getting to a high ledge and spinning in a vertical blade ball. Asuna then deflected her as she came down, and then Historia attached herself to two nearby columns. She held her ground And Asuna attacked, Historia began to move. She blocked as Asuna activated Mothers Rosario, but it was far from enough. Asuna shattered her swords and skewered Historia. K. O.' Conclusions Ike: I swear if this is a surprise... and I'm a GODDAMN AoT fan Nova: While Historia was strong and had a hand to hand advantage, Asuna had everything else Ike: Her weaponry was superior and her flight capability, Sword Skill Attacks, and healing gave huge advantages Nova: Asuna Yuuki is the victor Next Time Nova: That's it for season one Ike: Indeed it is, expect to see more of us in season two, where we start off big! Hint, hint? Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Ike Maus Category:Attack on Titan vs Sword Art Online themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015